Daughter of the Revolution
by Anna Salgon
Summary: Monkey D Luffy, daughter of the Revolutionary Dragon has been apart of the army since she was old enough to fight. She shares her father's dream of fighting for what she believes in, but often has a hard time doing things in secrecy. In this story, Luffy is a female and never met Shanks and now has a different devil fruit. (Sequel/Prequel coming soon)
1. Chapter 1: Law of the North Blue

Monkey D. Luffy had wondered around all day. To say she was hungry was an understatement. She was currently on a mission from the revolutionary army in the North Blue. There had been clues of someone who survived the attack on Flevance, also known as the white city. The seven year old wondered the streets of this village. She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and looked at the name on it. _Trafalgar Law_. It read, though she wasn't to sure how to pronounce the name.

With a sigh, she looked at her surroundings and wondered if she was ever going to find this person. There was a small bench to the right of her and she went to sit down on it. " _Papa's going to be mad if I don't find him._ " She muttered to herself. " _Find who?_ " A boy asked, looking down at her. The boy looked much older than her, but wore a strange, fluffy hat, and thought that maybe he knew. " _Um... This person._ " Luffy replied, showing him the name on the paper.

That's when he frowned. " _Why do you have my name on a piece of paper?_ " He asked, a scowl on his face. Luffy tilted her head to the side in confusion. " _So you're Tra… Traf… Traffy?" She asked, looking at the boy in surprise. "That doesn't answer my question you brat._ " He retorted, pulling a knife out of his pocket. " _Well it doesn't matter now. I just have to report to papa and then I'm onto my nest mission._ "

Luffy cheered joyfully before pulling a transponder snail from her shirt. " _Who the hell are you?_ " The boy asked in a growl. Luffy got up and as she waked away, she turned her head to face the boy. " _I'm Monkey D Lucy. But call me Luffy._ " She replied before skipping off, waiting for the transponder snail to pick up.

" _Hey papa. I found the boy, but he wasn't in the mood to talk._ " Luffy greeted her dad. " _Hey sweet. Don't worry about it. I've sent someone to pick you up and take you to the East Blue. From there, you'll find out about your grandpa and Roger's son._ " Her father told her. " _Okay! Bye papa._ " She replied before hanging up with a smile. She quietly hummed to herself, knowing that the boy from before was watching her.

An hour after the call, she was picked up by one of her father's colleges and taken to the east blue to start her new mission. It excited her she was going to meet new people and was going to be going under cover for who knows how long.

Meanwhile Trafalgar Law watched as the strange girl left of a medium sized boat. " _Who in the world is she?_ " He asked himself as he removed himself from his hiding space. He knew he wanted to meet her again and decided that when he was older, he would set out to sea to search for her.


	2. Chapter 2: Ace of the East Blue

The trip from the north blue to the east blue took longer than she expected and was now bothering the members of the crew. " _Are we there yet?_ " She would ask over and over again. " _No Luffy. Just wait. Go get something to eat or go and sleep._ " One of the crewmembers suggested sarcastically. " _Oh! That's a great idea."_ Luffy replied with a giggle before going to find the cook.

The trip had taken five hours total on their boat and they'd finally arrived in Foosha Village. " _Be safe Luffy._ " They called to her as she headed away from the boat. She looked around the quiet village and wondered where her supposed granddad was. Her father had told her that he was a marine vice-admiral and what ever she did, she was not to give away any information.

Her gaze soon landed on what looked like a bar and she entered looking around. Right at the bar, there seemed to be an old man talking to a younger woman across the bar. " _Um… Is granddad here?_ " She asked in an innocent voice, gaining the attention of the two. " _By any chance are you Lucy?_ " The older man asked and she nodded her head. The man smiled and hugged her, startling her.

The man had introduced himself as Monkey D. Garp and her granddad. She told her that she'd be staying with a boy named Ace who was three years older than her. " _Where are we going?_ " She asked as they trekked the mountain. " _I can't have anyone finding out that you're the daughter of the revolutionaries, so you're going to live with mountain bandits._ " Garp tried to explain to his grand daughter.

Upon arriving at the hide out, Luffy began to explore the property, an extra bounce to her step signaled her excitement to live out in the wilderness. " _Who are you?_ " She asked curiously at the boy who was sitting on top of a freshly killed boar. Without a response the boy spat in her face. " _Hey what was that for?_ " She growled, gaining the attention of her granddad. " _I see that you've met Ace._ " He mused with a light chuckle. " _Well. See you two around._ " He added before heading off in the direction he came in.


	3. Chapter 3: Sabo of the Grey Terminal

A couple weeks have past and since Luffy was dropped off and Dadan's place and since then Ace has tried to kill her countless times. If it weren't for her training in the revolutionary army, she probably would have died. She'd managed to follow Ace to what seemed like a trash dump surrounding a walled city. After looking around for Ace for a bit, she decided to call her dad to tell him what she'd found.

" _Hey papa._ " She cheerfully greeted. " _I found this huge trash dump surrounding a walled town. I think it must be a noble's town. There seem to be people living in the dump too._ " She told him. " _Thanks sweet. I'll keep an eye on the area. Have you found Roger's son?_ " He asked her and she smiled slightly. " _I think so. Though he has a different last name. Portgaz D. Ace._ " She replied. " _I'll have the information sector look into it._ " He informed her as she giggled. " _Bye papa._ " She added before ending the transmission.

She later found Ace and another boy sitting up in a tree and decided to call for them. She grinned as they came down the tree. What she didn't expect though was to be hit in the head by the both of them. " _Shut up._ " They growled at her and she just giggled. What she found interesting was that they tied her up around the tree. " _So this is Luffy._ " The new boy wearing a top hat muttered. " _You told him about me?_ " She giggled. " _Yea. That you were annoying and empty headed._ " Ace replied with a roll of his eyes.

" _Well I guess the only thing to do now is kill her. We can't have her blab about the funds to anyone._ " The top hat wearing boy whispered to Ace. " _As if you could._ " She laughed. She continued to laugh at the two 10 year olds in front of her. As she did, some footsteps could be heard and they quickly untied her. " _It must the thugs._ " Ace muttered gritting his teeth, diving behind a set of bushes. " _You two are funny._ " She giggled, getting up and waking over to the new people.

" _Hey put me down!_ " She growls as she was picked up by the shirt. " _Who's this squirt?_ " The leader of the men asked. " _I'm Lucy._ " She responded casually. " _Well Lucy. Were looking for a boy who robbed my two men here. Do you know anything about that?_ " They asked, attempting to intimidate her. " _Ace! Help me_ " She called out, not wanting to talk to the man anymore. " _Did you say Ace? How do you know the brat?_ " He asked. " _Oh. He's my friend._ " Luffy replied. " _Then I suppose you know where the money is then._ " The man continued with a snicker. She smirked internally before making a face and saying " _I don't know._ " The man growled before taking her away, probably to the gray terminal.

They started to beat her up upon arriving to their base, demanding that she spilled the where the hide out was. After an hour of this process, she assumed that Ace and the other boy had had enough time to move their stash and smirked. " _Well. I think I've wasted enough time here._ " She sighed before using a knife in her pocket to cut herself loose. She landed delicately on the ground and looked up at the men. " _Now. Who wants to go first?_ " She asked teasingly.

By the time that Ace and the top hat wearing boy arrived, Luffy had just finished off the last of them. " _Ready to go now?_ " She asked, turning to the boys before leaving out the hole they created. " _Who are you?_ " The one wearing the top hat asked. " _I'm Monkey D. Lucy, but call me Luffy._ " She replied before continuing the walk home.

The entire trip was silent and Luffy wondered why they were acting so silent. When they were outside Dadan's house, Ace and Luffy entered first with the blonde following them. The bandits hurried and looked at Luffy's wounds before noticing the new addition. " _Who are you?_ " Dadan asked. " _I'm Sabo. Ace's friend. You must be Dadan. Ace has told me lots about you._ " Sabo greeted formally, as he bowed. " _Sabo? I swear I've heard that name before._ " Dadan replied before focusing back on Luffy.


	4. Chapter 4: The Fire of the Grey Terminal

Many months had passed since Sabo joined them. Garp had visited them on a few occasions, beating them up when he heard that the Sabo and Ace wanted to be pirates then telling them to stop putting ideas into Luffy's head. Not to mention the training he put them all through. Though she had to admit that she was getting a lot stronger.

On the mountain that they lived on, they would hunt for food as well as hunt the so-called kings of the mountain. From there, she had to explain the Ace and Sabo that she was apart of the revolutionary army. From there, Sabo explained that he as born a noble, but hated the life style and ran away and then met Ace. Ace then reluctantly explained that he was the son of Gol D Rodger, former king of the pirates. That was when they decided to officially be siblings and shared a cup of sake to prove it.

" _Hey, lets go to the gray terminal and try to find some cool things!_ " Luffy suggested to Ace and Sabo. " _Yea. And on the way back, we'll hunt._ " Ace added as they rushed out the door with their pipes. " _What about chores you brats!_ " Dadan called after them, but they didn't hear her.

When they arrived at the gray terminal, they realised that it was quieter than usual. " _I wonder if something is going on?_ " Sabo wondered aloud. " _Well you could say that._ " A voice snickered. The three siblings turned to see the Blue jam pirates and some snobby looking noble. " _Who the hell are you_?" Luffy growled with wild eyes. " _I happen to be Sabo's father and these are the goons I hired to get rid of you._ " The noble scoffed.

Sabo looked at his father with horror in his eyes and that was enough to send Luffy over the edge. " _What did you do to Sabo?" Luffy snarled quietly, earning the attention of everyone. "I'll ask again. What did you do to Sabo?_ " Luffy repeated, but louder. With out warning, she leapt at the captain of the Blue jam Pirates and repeatedly punched him in the face. With a quick snap of a spine, Luffy one and a paralysed captain lay in pain on the ground. " _Now. If anyone else wants to never move their legs again, I suggest that you leave now._ " Luffy threatened, causing the cowering pirated to pick up their captain and run for their lives.

She then turned her attention to Sabo's father. " _If I ever see you again, you won't have it as good as that pirate did._ " She warned, sending the noble fleeing. " _Fine. Go burn with the rest of the trash. You won't escape the fire tonight._ " Sabo's father yelled as he left. " _Fire? What Fire?_ " Luffy asked as she looked around.

After leaving the grey terminal, Luffy used the transponder snail she always carried to call her dad. " _Hey papa. There's going to be a fire tonight at the grey terminal. I'm guessing someone important is coming._ " She greeted, but not waiting for her father to return them. " _I'm on it._ " He replied before hanging up the snail. " _Just who are you?_ " Sabo asked in amazement after the call ended. " _I already told you. I'm Luffy._ " She responded with a confused look.

That night, a fire broke out in the grey terminal, but they were prepared. Luffy's father had come before hand and had taken everyone from the grey terminal onto his ship. This included Ace, Sabo and Luffy. Aboard the ship, Luffy went and hugged her father. " _Papa!_ " She cried before dragging him over to a stunned Ace and Sabo. " _Papa. This is Ace and Sabo. Ace, Sabo, This is papa._ " She introduced with a smile. They set out to sea and headed to the next island to drop off those who didn't wish to join the revolutionary army.

" _Papa._ " Luffy called as her brother's followed. When she found him, she smiled and raced over. " _Papa. Sabo has something he wants to tell you_." She giggled as Dragon smiled and looked over at the boy. " _Please let me join the revolutionary arm._ " He begged. " _I don't like the way that nobles treat others and go around thinking that they are the best._ " Sabo cried. Dragon placed his hand on the boy's shoulder to comfort him. " _Welcome to the army my son._ " Dragon replied. Sabo looked at him with shock as Luffy giggled. " _Luffy told me that you three were siblings, so I will treat you all as my own._ " He added and Sabo's face lit up.


	5. Chapter 5: 10 Years Later

It had been 10 years since the fire in the grey terminal and since then, Luffy and Sabo had gone on several missions together. Until three years ago, Ace had joined them, but had decided to live as a pirate and had set sail at 17, but not with out reminder that they'd miss him. Now it was Luffy's turn to set sail, though not as a pirate. She was given a mission to stop the slave trading on Sabaody Archipelago. It was decided that she'd go alone rather than with the people that she'd recruited over the past year.

Over the Past year, she'd gathered Zoro who was a former pirate hunter, Nami a thief, Ussop a liar and a jack-of-all-trades, Sanji a cook, Chopper a doctor and also a reindeer, Robin and archeologist and the lone survivor of Ohara, Franky a shipwright and Brook and musician and skeleton. They all had bounties on their heads and together it totaled at 700,000,050.

Together they formed the Revolutionary Pirates, though they never really identified themselves as pirates, the navy just gave them the name. It was also know that she was the daughter of the leader of the revolutionary army, Monkey D Dragon and the grand daughter of the marine hero Monkey D Garp.

She arrived at Sabaody and decided to head straight to Sabaody Park to have a little fun before getting to work. Upon arriving at Sabaody Park, she looked around with a smile. She decided to around each ride and see what was going on. Little did she know, she was being watched. After riding the Farris Wheel, she decided to get some cotton candy, as she was unable to work on an empty stomach. As she waited in line, she was too distracted to notice the people behind her. No warning was given and before she knew it, she was in a bag.

Ten minutes after being kidnapped, she was handcuffed, had a collar put on her and removed of her staff. " _Give that back! It was a present from papa!_ " She growled, but the handcuffs kept her at bay. The next thing she knew, she was in a giant cage with several other people. Next to her, an old man sat drinking from a flask.

" _Hey old man. Where are we?_ " She asked. The man almost chocked on his drink at the cluelessness of the girl next to him. " _Where at the human auction house. It's where you get sold as a slave._ " He told her with a sigh. He looked at her and thought that she was too young to be a slave. " _That's perfect._ " She grinned and the man looked at her in confusion, but didn't bother to ask what she meant.


	6. Chapter 6: The Auction House

It'd been about half an hour since Luffy was captured and the man next to her hadn't said a word. The auction had started and it was her turn next. She smirked as they came to get her. " _I'm going to put on a really good show._ " She chuckled before being lead away.

On stage, the lights were bright and blinded her for a moment. After blinking a few times, she could see the audience. Next to her, the man was beginning to introduce her. " _Hey. I can introduce myself thank you very much._ " She told him, leaving the man stunned. " _My name is Monkey D Lucy, You can call me Luffy._ "

With that introduction, she smirked at the shocked audience before turning to the man next to her. " _We'll start the bidding at 300 million._ " He called out and immediately; the audience began calling out prices, going higher and higher. The highest bid was 900 million and once again she smirked at the price.

Before she could be officially sold, she used her cuffed hands and caught the neck of the man trying to sell her. With that, she knocked the man unconscious with her forehead and let go. She used her haki to break the cuffs on her wrists. The collar she had on begun to tick guessed it was a bomb. The audience started to scream and in a matter of seconds, the bomb went off. The smoke cleared and Luffy was all right. She'd coated her neck in haki and was uninjured.

The guards began to chase her around and she easily took them all on. At one point a Celestial Dragon began to shoot at her but she ended up punching him in the face. By now the room was almost clear. Two groups of men were in the back didn't seem to have any intention of leaving. " _You know an admiral is coming right?_ " She asked then as she approached.

" _I know. I just wanted to see how you've been for the past 10 years._ " One of them explained and she cocked her head in confusion. He had light blue pants with dark blue spots as well as a yellow hoody with black sleeves and a strange face on it and a white hat with brown spots. When she noticed the hat, a grin came onto her face.

" _How've you been Traffy?_ " She asked, shocking everyone. " _You still can't pronounce my name?_ " He asked her with a sigh. " _I'm guessing that this was you're doing then?_ " A voice called and she turned to see the old man who'd been in the cell with her along with everyone else there. " _Oh you're alright old man._ " She called to him. " _Well this is no time for chit chatting, lets get out of here._ " He replied, throwing Luffy's staff to her, leaving Luffy to smile. " _Don't worry, I'll handle it._ " She replied before setting of, Law and a red head behind her.

The sounds of arguing could be heard outside where the marines stood watch. A few moments later and the three of them stood before the marines. Luffy gripped her staff as she listened to the red head and Law argue. " _If you try and give me one more order Kidd, I swear you'll be the first to go._ " Law warned the red head. " _I can handle them by myself._ " Luffy huffed as she swung her staff, pointing the end at the marines. Three cannon balls were fired at them, one each. Kidd repealed the ball with his power, while Law exchanged it for a marine's head. Luffy on the other hand used her staff to hit it back.

Again the cannons where fired. As Law and Kidd bickered on who would take them on, Luffy ran ahead and twirled her staff, sending the balls back with a gust of wind. More cannons fired and she didn't have the time to twirl her staff and ended up dodging the blasts.

The marines took the opportunity to charge Luffy, but the metallic weapons moved on their own towards Kidd before begin shot back towards the navy. The three of them regrouped to as navy reinforcements came. " _You guys have some strange powers._ " She chuckled. " _Well you have some skills yourself._ " Kidd replied to her remark. " _Really?_ " She asked, though not expecting an answer.

After a moment of hesitation, the marines started to attack once more. Luffy used her staff to trip and knock the marines unconscious, not paying any attention to what the others where doing. A muscular marine showed up in front of her, and swung and axe at her. Using her flexibility, she back flipped away, dodging the blow. With her staff, she knocked the axe out of her opponent's hand before jabbing him in the neck, resulting in an unconscious marine.

She turned to realise that the crews belonging to the two captains had come out of the building. Before long, the redhead left, leaving her and the heart pirates against the marines. She regrouped with Law and the newly freed slave. " _This was fun, but I should get going._ " She chuckled, leaving Law in the dust.


	7. Chapter 7: Pacifista

Luffy giggled as she ran from the fight. Things could have gone better, but at least she'd ruined the reputation of the auction house. There were still many slave-trading rings in the archipelago, but they'd be weary now that the auction house was down. As she was about to call her father, she was stopped dead in her tracks.

" _Kuma?_ " She asked confused. Kuma had turned himself into a spy of the revolutionary army by working as one of the seven warlords but she hadn't expected him here. " _Is everything okay?_ " She asked after minutes of silence. With out warning, he attacked, barely giving her time to react. " _Hey what's your problem?_ " She growled, shaking her fist at him.

That's when she noticed the lack of his devil fruit abilities. " _You're not Kuma are you?_ " She muttered softly before taking a deep breath. Standing up straight, she pointed her staff at the Kuma imposter and looked it dead in the eyes. " _You'll pay for this impersonation._ " She growled, charging staff first into the imposter. It was sent flying back and that was when she noticed the sparks flying from the wound. " _A pacifista?_ " She queried. The pacifista rose off the ground to face her once more. After coating her staff in haki, she left at the pacifista and brought the staff down on the back of its head, breaking it instantly.

Little did she realise that she had an audience. There they were. The Kid Pirates and the Heart Pirates, watching a young lady single handedly beating a human weapon while it took both crew to defeat just one. After noticing them, she waved and smiled. " _What are you guys doing here?_ " She asked, oblivious to their shock. " _Just who or what are you?_ " Kidd spoke up first. She gave him a questioning look before answering, " _I'm Monkey D Lucy. Luffy for short._ "

Before noticing their wounds. " _Did you get into a fight?_ " She asked, ignoring the eye roll Kidd gave her. " _Join my crew._ " Law simply replied, shocking everyone present. " _Maybe. I have to ask papa first._ " She replied, continuing the shock factor. " _Why would you go with these loonies? You should join my crew._ " Kidd retorted. " _Well they asked me first and I've known Law for longer._ " She replied, shrugging, before taking out a transponder snail.

" _Hey papa._ " She greeted, sitting down of the ground. " _Hey sweat pea. How's the mission going?_ " A male voice asked. " _Alright. I ended up getting into a fight in the auction house._ " She replied. The same voice just laughed. " _I should have expected as much. Well I'll send a fleet to take care of the smaller shops. As long as we wait for the marines to settle down, everything should be fine._ " Luffy's father responded.

" _Oh! I almost forgot. Traffy invited me to join his pirate crew. What do you think?_ " She asked, hoping he'd allow her to go with him. " _Traffy? Oh Trafalgar? Sure. Just make sure any missions I send get completed._ " He sighed. Luffy squealed in excitement before replying. " _Thanks papa. I will. Tell Sabo I said hi!_ " She added before hanging up.

The two captains looked at the girl in front of them with both confusion and shock. Luffy put her transponder snail away before standing up. " _What are you looking at?_ " She asked confused. " _Well I guess I'm joining you're crew Traffy._ " She added with a giggle. Kidd just rolled his eyes and walked off with the rest of his crew. " _We should head to the sub before the admiral shows up._ " Law suggested and Luffy nodded before following Law.

" _Where do you think you're going?_ " An annoying voice called, making Luffy shiver. They turned to see Admiral Kizaru. " _None of you're business._ " Luffy retorted to the navy admiral. Law faced palmed at her provocative statement and wondered if it was a good idea to invite her into the crew. " _Feisty are we?_ " Kizaru commented before launching himself at the crew. Luffy intervened with her haki, stopping him from touching her new crew. " _Don't touch them._ " She snapped, knocking him back slightly.

Before he had the chance to recover from the shock, Luffy charged and pushed him down, the end of her staff placed on his neck. " _Sea stone? Why do you have such a weapon?_ " Admiral Kizaru asked, weakened by the stone. " _Get the ship ready._ " Luffy told Law in a commanding voice, which sounded more like and order, but nether the less, Law did what he was told and got everyone on the sub. Luffy smirked when she saw this. She ended up kicking Kizaru between the legs before dashing off, making it to the sub before the admiral had the chance to stand.


	8. Chapter 8: Arguments

Once on the submarine and the crew were now safe in the depths of the ocean, Luffy finally had a look around. " _Now that I think about it, where will I be sleeping?_ " She muttered, but Law must have heard her. " _You can have the captain's quarters."_ He replied. She looked at him in confusion as he led her to the room. " _Isn't this where you sleep though?_ " She asked in confusion. " _Well not any more I guess._ " He shrugged, sounding neutral.

" _No. I won't allow it._ " She stubbornly refused, confusing Law. " _You have the room._ " Luffy added, hands on her hips. At his point, Law had face palmed. " _Then where will you sleep? We don't have a cabin for girls since you're the only one here._ " Law argued, frustrated. Luffy seemed like she was going to say something in response, but closed instead seemed to think. After a minute, her face became red. " _All this thinking is giving me a headache. I'll deal with it when the time comes._ " She replied before leaving a dumbstruck Law in his room.

Night fell and Luffy decided to have a shower before bed. She hummed softly as she washed herself, unknowingly attracting the perverts on the sub to her. A crash could be heard outside the bathroom and Luffy turned off the shower and opened the door to find two unconscious crew mates and Law.

" _What are you doing here?_ " She asked, drawing Law's attention to her. " _Why are you naked?_ " He asked covering his eyes with his hand. " _I was in the shower when I heard something crash._ " She replied, making it seem like it was the most obvious thing in the world. " _Just get dressed and come with me._ " Law sighed before hearing a chuckle. " _What is it now?_ " He asked, slightly annoyed. " _I don't have any other clothes._ " She laughed, irritating Law. " _Stay there and close the door._ " He growled.

When Law returned to the bathroom, he had an old long sleeve shirt and a pair of boxers. " _It's me. Open the door._ " He called as he knocked. Luffy opened the door, now wrapped in a towel, which Law was thankful for. " _Here. Some of my old clothes. They should fit and then we'll get you some new clothes at the next island we land on._ " Law remarked as he handed the clothes to her. " _Thanks Traffy._ " She giggled before closing the door once more.

After putting on the cloths, she opened the door once more and followed Law to his room. " _I told you. This is your room. I can't sleep here._ " She protested. " _I know._ " Law replied. " _You have the bed and I'll sleep on the floor._ " He added. Luffy seemed to think about it for a moment before shacking her head. " _No. You have the bed and I'll sleep on the floor._ " Luffy retorted, getting on Law's nerves. " _Fine. Do what you want._ " Law sighed, giving up after realising that their argument was getting them nowhere.


	9. Chapter 9: Paper Work and Stories

It had been a couple days since Luffy joined the heart pirates, and she still insisted on sleeping on the floor rather than the bed. She was now sat in the dining room, filling out papers of some sort, confusing the crew. They were used to seeing her carefree and bouncing around, but now, she was serious and sitting still. " _Do you think she's sick? Maybe ad fever?_ " Penguin asked as the continued watching her. " _I'm not sure, but maybe we should get the captain to check._ " Shachi suggested.

Luffy tried to ignore the whispering from the other crewmates about her working style, but it was slowly irritating her. She clutched her pencil and turned to glare at them. " _Stop making this harder than it is._ " She growled before sighing and resting her forehead on the table. " _What's wrong?_ " Penguin asked as he came out from their hiding place. Luffy turned and pouted at them before answering. " _I have paper work to do. It was the condition from papa in order to join the crew._ " She sighed, trying to explain to the clueless men. " _Usually I have Sabo do it for me._ " She whined, putting down the pencil.

With that, Shachi came out from the hiding spot along with Jean-Bart to look at the papers in front of her. " _What's all this for?_ " Jean-Bart asked, confused. " _Threat analysis._ " Luffy sighed, not even wanting to explain, but due to the confused look, she guessed she had to.

" _A threat analysis is basically looking at a bunch of profiles made by the information sector and finding out if they are a threat or not, and if they are, how big the threat is and how we should proceed._ " Luffy explained as Law came into the room. " _Is that what you did for me?_ " Law asked out of curiosity and she looked up at him. " _No it wasn't me who did that one. But at first you were deemed a threat but the action was to watch and wait. Then a couple years later, you weren't deemed a threat and we were going to get you to be a pat of the army, but you threatened me with a knife._ " Luffy grumbled, making Law look away.

" _I want to hear this story._ " Shachi giggled and she faced him, a cheeky smile on her face. " _Well. When I was seven, I was sent on my first solo mission to find Traffy and try to recruit him, but I got lost and when I was mumbling to myself, Traffy decided to listen in. He asked who I was looking for, and I couldn't pronounce the name, so I showed a piece of paper with the name on it and he then threaten me we a knife._ " Luffy explained, trying not to laugh half way through.

After finishing, the crew burst out laughing at their captain. " _Why would you threaten a seven year old with a knife?_ " They cried out as they continued to laugh. " _How would you feel if someone you've never met had your name on a piece of paper and was trying to find you?_ " Law tried to counter, but it didn't work. " _It's fine Traffy! That's not the worst that happened._ " Luffy laughed, but this statement seized the laughing in everyone else.

" _What do you mean?_ " Law asked confused. Luffy only grinned in response, thankful that she didn't have to continue her work at least. " _Well after meeting you, I was sent to the east blue for a mission and I was living with a group of mountain bandits and Ace. You'll never guess how many times Ace tried to kill me._ " She laughed, but her crew mates looked at her in concern.

" _Who's Ace?_ " Jean-Bart asked, curious. " _Ace is Ace._ " Luffy replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. " _Luffy. We don't know who Ace is._ " Law tried to clarify. " _Really?"_ She asked confused before smiling. _"Ace is my big brother_ " She grinned. She ignored the confused looks and the gasping as she chuckled.


	10. Chapter 10: Shock

A couple weeks had past and one sunny day; Luffy was out on the deck after the sub had surfaced. A news coo had dropped a paper and she was the first to get it and giggled despite the groans from the rest of the crew. As she looked at the first page, her eyes widened in shock and the paper slipped from her hands. As she fell to her knees, the rest of the crew was behind her, trying to get her out of shock.

Law picked up the paper and looked at the main article on the front page. " _Fire Fist Ace to be executed today at 3pm at Marine Ford_." Law read aloud and Luffy covered her ears. " _No. No. No._ _This isn't possible._ " She whispered over and over again as she rocked back and forth. This was the first time the crew had seen Luffy so distressed. In fact, Luffy herself couldn't remember if she'd ever felt like this before. A couple of deep breathes later and she stood up, not looking at anyone. " _I need a boat._ " She whispered before looking around. There wasn't anything that could be used to get her to Marine Ford.

" _Fire Fist is your big brother._ " Law stated simply to the shock of the crew. Luffy finally looked up at her captain and nodded after a few seconds. " _I need to rescue him_." She added, clenching her fists. " _Bepo. Take us to Marine Ford._ " Law ordered. Luffy looked at Law with hope while the rest of the crew became nervous. " _That's an order._ " He added. " _Aye-aye captain_." Bepo responded before they all headed below deck.


	11. Chapter 11: Marine Ford

Once the submarine had reached the headquarters of the Navy, Law turned to Luffy. " _We can't help you here. This is something you have to do alone. Are you alright with that?_ " He asked and Luffy nodded determinedly. They'd guessed that the War between the Navy and the Whitebeard pirates was already underway as the port was completely frozen as well as a lot of the surrounding area. " _Good luck_." Law wished as Luffy left the deck of the submarine.

Luffy jumped onto the ice that covered the port and raced over to find a view of her brother. She came into view of some giant old guy and wondered whom he was. He had noticed her as well and gave her a glare. She ignored him when she noticed Ace up on the execution platform. She ran past the fights, not intervening, though those who were foolish enough to try and cross blades were quickly knocked out of her way. " _Ace!_ " She called out, drawing the attention of her brother but also the attention of her grand father and the fleet admiral, Sengoku. " _What are you doing here?_ " Ace called back in shock. " _I'm here to rescue you!_ " She boomed.

It'd felt like hours since she'd jumped into the war, but she knew it was nowhere near three o'clock. The executioners took to the platform and she began to yell out in defiance, anger building up inside her. She knew that she wasn't supposed to use it, however this was an emergency. If she didn't her brother was going to die. " _I'm sorry papa._ " She whispered softly before unleashing her Conqueror's Haki. In an instant, the marines around her fell as well as the executioners. With a sigh of relief, she headed forward, ignoring the whispers around her. A couple marines had resisted her haki, but at least it seemed that they weren't up for a fight.

Luffy used the opportunity she had created to advance towards the plat form. She ignored all the comments made about her haki, as it wasn't the time or place for such trivial matters. " _Ace! I'm coming for you!_ " She screamed at the top of her lungs.

That was when one of the seven warlords appeared before her. Luffy had hoped not to get involved with any of them, as it'd take longer to get to Ace if she did. " _You must be Boa Hancock._ " Luffy stated as she analysed the warlord. Several minutes seemed to pass and Hancock just smiled and walked off. " _What was that about?_ " She muttered to herself, but she didn't think about it for long. She needed to rescue Ace.

The closer she got, the more desperate the marines got. Marco the Phoenix had already tried to get to Ace, but had been knocked down by her granddad and was now fighting an admiral.

By the time she'd reached the stairs leading up to the platform, her granddad had noticed her and was now in her way. " _Move out of the way granddad._ " She growled as he stood before her. " _You'll have to kill me first._ " He threatened, stopping Luffy in her tracks. " _I can't do that granddad. Move out of my way!_ " She replied, fists clenched. " _If you can't, Ace will die._ " Garp threatened, almost like he was egging her on. " _No way!_ " She screamed, running towards her grand father. " _Things don't always go as you want! I'm not going to have merci on you!_ " He replied in a steady growl. He paused for a moment, as if picking his next words carefully. " _Luffy, I consider you my enemy._ " Garp announced, readying himself to fight Luffy. Garp swung his fist at his grand daughter, only for her to duck and return a punch to his face, knocking him of the staircase.

At last, she'd reached Ace. She looked at the sea stone cuffs on her brother's wrists and started to fumble with them. She unfortunately didn't have the key, but she did have her dagger. With the tip of the blade, she fumbled with the lock, hoping to get it open. A light blinded her and she looked up to see a furious fleet admiral transforming with his devil fruit power. Her eyes widened as she panicked, her movements becoming more static. As a giant, golden fist crashed towards them, the cuffs came off and Ace came alight with his flames. Luffy gave a relieved smiled, but it didn't last very long. The plat form was collapsing and on top of that, an angry fleet admiral didn't help.

With quick thinking, Ace pushed Luffy off of the platform before jumping after her. It was good that they'd managed to avoid Sengoku's giant fist, but now they were thrown head first into a battle royal free for all. The moment they landed, two marine captains came to slice them how ever Ace was faster and pusher Luffy's head down so she avoided the blows. It was a good thing that Ace was made of fire or that would have really hurt. She used her staff to knock the captains feet out from under them before the siblings started to run back to the Moby Dick, also known as White Beards ship.

Along the way, many marines attempted to stop them, how ever, the duo easily out matched anyone under the rank of vice admiral. That was when he appeared. Admiral Akainu. He began to insult White Beard and the whole crew, infuriating Ace. " _We have to go Ace._ " Luffy urged her brother, but he wasn't listening. " _What did you say?_ " Ace snarled at the admiral. " _Ace!_ " She yelled, finally gaining his attention. " _You know only cowered_ _resort to insults."_ She pleaded. With a sigh, Ace nodded and they began running again, how ever, this did not please the admiral as he wished to kill the siblings.

Akainu used shave to get ahead of the siblings. By looking at his face, it was easy to tell that he was furious. " _No one calls me a coward and lives to tell the tale._ " The admiral threatened, his fists clenched. No warning was given as he leapt for Luffy. The admiral knew if he took down Ace's sister, he wouldn't stand for it, thus resulting in him to kill the duo. His punch landed straight in the center of her chest and she screeched in pain, causing everyone who was near by to watch the scene unfold.

Fortunately, Luffy was able to jab Akainu with the end of her staff, rending his power useless against her, but the pain was already unbearable. She collapsed next to her brother, staff still touching the admiral. She could hear a muffled voice calling her name, but she continued to hiss in pain till the edges of her vision darkened. The darkness soon spread to the rest of her vision and within seconds, she was out cold.


	12. Chapter 12: Sibling Reunion

When Luffy awoke, she found herself in some type of cabin. She could tell she wasn't in the submarine with the Heart Pirates as this was not a room she recognised. As she sat her, pain shot through her body, though a majority of it seemed to be focused around her chest. Looking down, she noted that she was covered in bandages from head to toe. She giggled to herself, thinking that she looked like a mummy.

The door creaked open, flooding light into the room. She blinked in confusion, not recognising the person at the door. They seemed to notice her sitting up and strangely, their mouth gapped open in shock. " _Who are you?_ " Luffy asked, but they didn't answer the question. The person was short and wore something that looked like a dress with white leggings. At this point, Luffy couldn't tell it this was a boy or a girl.

The person ended up running away, leaving the door open. Confused, Luffy got up painfully and made her way to the door, limping as she went. The brightness outside caused her to screw her eyes up till the light became bearable. From there, she could see the ocean and Luffy smiled at the sight. She limped to the railing of the ship and leaned over slightly in order to feel the wind on her face, though something still felt out of pace and she wasn't sure what it was just yet.

After watching the sea for a couple of minutes, she turned her head to see the person from before. How ever, there were more people. She tilted her head in confusion. " _Who are you guys?_ " She asked them, facing her body towards them. " _You're not supposed to be up yet! You were out for two weeks! They said it'd take at least four!_ " She heard a familiar voice scold and her face immediately lit up. " _Ace!_ " She cried, ignoring the pain as she threw herself at her brother. " _Luffy!_ " He cried in return, tightly embracing his sister.

After the long reunion, Ace helped Luffy to the main deck of the ship where she met White beard. " _Oh! I remember you! You were standing on the ship when I arrived._ " Luffy cheekily recalled, giggling afterwards. She was offered a chair to sit on, but she refused; saying that it was more comfortable sitting on the floor. She smiled at white beard, thankful that he hadn't given her any more mean looks like he did during the war. " _So. You're Ace's sister?_ " White beard asked purely out of curiosity. Luffy gave a great big grin before nodding. " _I've known him since I was seven._ " She added, confusing the gentle giant. " _We're not blood related. Gramps dropped her off at Dadan's place when I was ten and she was seven._ " Ace explained. He'd hoped that Luffy would have gotten over he simple mindedness by now, but he was proven wrong.

" _Oh and there's Sabo._ " Luffy added before turning to Ace. " _Guess what!_ " She asked Ace. " _What?_ " He replied. " _Sabo is chief of staff now._ " She giggled, causing Ace to smile. " _Wow. He got promoted quickly._ " Ace smiled thoughtfully, wondering if he should pay the army a visit soon. " _May I ask what are you talking about?_ " White beard interrupted, stirring the curiosity of the other commanders. " _The revolutionary army._ " Luffy smiled before coming to a realisation as she looked around at the shocked commanders and captain. " _Oh! I shouldn't have said that. Forget I said anything._ " She giggled cheekily. " _You really do take after gramps don't you._ " Ace sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, but he couldn't fully hide his smile.

After a couple hours of talking, it was becoming obvious that Luffy was becoming restless from stilling still, though Ace made her stay still so she wouldn't reopen her wounds. " _I almost forgot!_ " She cried before patting herself down, looking for a transponder snail. " _What are you looking for?_ " Marco asked. " _My transponder snail. I have to call papa and Traffy!_ " She replied, not really focused though. " _Here_ " Ace said, giving Luffy her transponder snail. " _Thanks!_ " She smiled gratefully before slowly getting up and moving to a quiet space.

She called Dragon first considering that her father should know that she's alive. " _Hey papa!_ " She greeted, like nothing happened. " _Luffy! Where have you been? Are you alright?_ " Her father bombarded her with questions to which she laughed. " _I'm good. I'm with Ace right now too._ " She replied. Dragon gave a sigh of relief before continuing. " _That's good to hear. How ever, you seemed to have attracted even more attention to yourself._ " Her father said, his tone telling her that he knew that she'd never be able to secretly be an agent. " _They've raised your bounty up to 400 million and are now calling you the daughter of the revolution._ " Dragon added. Luffy laughed at the thought. " _It seems that they've finally made the connection._ " He continued, despite her laughter.

After a bit of catching up, she said goodbye to her father and went to call Law. " _Traffy!_ " She greeted when she heard some one pick up. " _Luffy?_ " Penguin responded shock, surprise and joy mingling in his voice. " _Yep it's me, but I have to talk to Traffy first._ " She explained.

On the other end, she could hear some excited muttering as Law picked up the receiver. " _Hello?_ " He asked and she chuckled knowing that he wasn't told anything. " _Traffy! It's me._ " She giggled. Several minutes passed before Law could even respond. " _Where are you now? Are you hurt? Are you using a bed for once? Are you going to come back to the sub?_ " He asked, leaving no response to answer. " _With Ace, a bit but I'm okay, I think so, and yes._ " She responded to all the questions Law had. " _Remember the mystery paper I gave you a while back?_ " She asked. " _If you follow that, then you should find me._ " She explained. " _See you later then!_ " She added, hanging up before giving Law the chance to respond. Now they had to come.

After finishing her call, she limped back to Ace with a cheeky smile on her face. " _Hey Ace! Guess what papa told me?_ " She asked teasingly. " _I have a new bounty!_ " She exclaimed with excitement. " _400 million!_ " She added with a smile that was large enough to seem uncomfortable to anyone but her. " _You seem to be catching up to your brother._ " Marco laughed, earning a furious glare from Ace _._


	13. Chapter 13: Arrival of the Heart Pirates

About a week had passed since Luffy woke up and she was fitting in with the crew. So much so that White beard had offered her a place on his ship, only to be refused saying that she was apart of the Heart pirates and the revolutionary army.

Luffy had woken up next to her brother and smiled. For the first time, she had woken up before him and she giggled cheekily before getting up. She didn't have any clothes with her as they were all on the sub, so she'd been washing her clothes each night while sleeping in some of Ace's. She put on her clothes before leaving the room to stare at the ocean.

Several minutes after the sun had fully risen, she noticed a shadow in the water and became confuse till she noticed it was a yellow submarine. Her eyes widened and she started to jump up and down as the sub emerged from the water. The door opened and out came Law and Bepo. " _Traffy!_ " She called out, waving, as she leaned on the ship's railing.

Marco heard the commotion that Luffy was creating and headed over to check it out. " _You know you're not fully healed. Stop moving around so much._ " He warned before noticing the submarine. " _Who are you and what do you want with us?_ " Marco asked, suspicion laced in his voice. " _We came to check on our beloved crew mate._ " Law replied, looking up at the first division commander, who in turn raised an eyebrow in confusion. " _Marco, don't be mean to my captain._ " She huffed, pouting at the older man.

The Heart Pirates boarded the Moby Dick and Luffy ran over to them. " _I thought you said you weren't very hurt._ " Law scowled at the sight of all the bandages on Luffy's body. " _I would have come sooner had I'd known it was this bad._ " Law added before noticing a very angry White beard subordinate. " _You must be Fire Fist._ " He called to Ace who turned away. Law turned back to Luffy as he wondered if Ace had a problem with him being his sister's captain. Though he decided not to think about it too much.


	14. Chapter 14: Marshall D Teach

The Heart Pirates then introduced themselves to White Beard and he gave them permission to stay till it was safe enough for Luffy to be back in action. When Law went to talk to the doctors of the White Beard pirates, she decided that she needed to do her work for the revolutionary army.

" _Ace! Do you know where I can find a desk?_ " She asked her older brother. " _Well you can use the one in my room. You shouldn't be disturbed there._ " Ace explained as he led her to his room, knowing what she meant. " _Thanks!_ " She giggled before closing the door and sitting at the desk with her transponder snail, a bunch of papers and a pen.

The first person on the evaluation list was a man by the name Bartolomeo. Former gang leader and newly found pirate from the East Blue. As she wrote her report, she noticed several strange things. Nothing that would call for action but rather, the name of their ship for example, was named after her. She quickly finished the report, not wanting to think about it too much.

By the third report, she was hungry and tired, not to mention hungry. Leaving her papers where they were, she knew that they should be safe in Ace's room as who would go into her brother's room.

She looked around for the man with the funny hair do or as the others called him, Thatch. Or was it Hatch? She shook her head at the thought. It didn't really matter any way. She walked around the deck, looking for food, not noticing the eerie silence that was washing over the ship. When she had made her way to the galley, she saw her brother, the other commanders and her captain all discussing something as White Beard watched over in silence.

" _What are you guys talking about?_ " She asked cheerfully, earning the attention of everyone. " _Well, this does concern you so come over and join us._ " Marco invited. She nodded and sat between Law and Ace.

Luffy only paid attention to certain parts of the recap, as most of it wasn't interesting to her. " _So this Black Beard guy tried to join the crew?_ " She asked confused, causing her brother to face palm. " _No. Black beard was apart of this crew. Thatch had a devil fruit that he wanted and tried to kill him. He's the one that turned me into the marines._ " Ace attempted to explain. " _Oh! I think I get it._ " Luffy giggled, swinging her lugs back and forth under the table. " _So what does he want to do know?_ " Namur asked, looking around. " _Well it's uncertain, but he recently tried to trade one of the super rookies for a war ship. But that ended in failure._ " Marco explained. This gained Luffy's full attention for once. " _Her name is Jewelry Bonney and she managed to escape the Marines with her devil fruit power. But the most troubling thing was that Black Beard murdered her crew and tried to make her his girl if you know what I mean._ " Marco added, not wanting to go into the details.

Luffy shot Ace a confused look, but he shook his head and refused explain further. " _We have reason to believe that he'll try and do the same to Luffy._ " Marco finished, causing Ace to go up in flames and Law to grip his sword tighter.

Luffy looked at everyone with confused looks. " _Why me?_ " She asked, turning to look at everyone to see who would answer her. " _It's because you're confident and good looking._ " Thatch replied, earning a growl from Ace. " _He'd torture you till you broke before throwing you out to die. That's the kind of man he is._ " Marco added to distract Ace so he didn't attack the fourth division commander; after all he's been through with being stabbed and all.

" _I won't let that monster touch my sister._ " Ace growled, closing the almost non-existent gap between the siblings. " _Family of our family is also our family._ " White Beard said, finally adding to the discussion. " _I want to meet this Bonney person. She sounds nice._ " Luffy said out of the blue startling the commanders and her captain. " _I'm not letting you out of my sights till that monster is at the bottom of the ocean._ " Ace replied firmly.

The meeting ended shortly after and Law went over to Luffy and took her to a secluded area of the ship. " _I have something I want to talk to you about._ " Law started and Luffy nodded in response, waiting eagerly to what her captain wanted to say for once.

" _I have a plan to take down Kaido, the king of beasts but first I have to become a Warlord. This is the perfect timing as there two openings. But I can't do it while you're in the crew. I suggest that you hang out with your brother while I set the plan into motion._ " Law explained. She felt a little hurt when she couldn't join him, however, it did make sense to her. " _It'll take two years before you can come back if you wish to. If you do want to come back, then meet me on Punk Hazard in two years._ " Law added before leaving Luffy.

" _For now, this is good bye._ " He said with a soft smile before gathering the rest of the crew on the submarine and leaving a semi-shocked Luffy on board the Moby Dick.


	15. Chapter 15: Joining the Family

It had taken a couple minutes after Law left to realise what had just happened. " _Wait what?_ " She said to herself in confusion. She went to look for her brother to ask what had just happened. She spotted him talking to Marco and she went up to them. " _Ace. Traffy just left._ " She announced, though it did slightly sound like a question. Her brother gave her a confused look, not to mention the startled face of Marco.

She ended up explaining what Law had told her, it turns out that even though Ace disliked Law, probably more than he should. " _Why don't you join the White Beard Pirates?_ " Ace invited and Luffy looked confused. " _But I'm already part of a crew._ " She had replied, though Ace just smiled. " _Well your crew has just left you, so technically you're not part of a crew._ " He explained.

" _What about Zoro, Ussop, Sanji, Nami, Chopper, Robin, Franky and Brook?_ " She asked with a pleading look. This stopped Ace in his tracks, as he had no idea if he was even allowed offering Luffy a place on the ship.

" _Well we'd have to ask Pops._ " Ace replied after a moment of thought, completely forgetting that Marco was there. " _I_ _think that it'd be fine if they can get here._ " Marco interjected, causing the siblings to turn and look at him.

" _Do I have to get a tattoo_?" She asked, paling at the thought just having a large tattoo somewhere on her body. " _You don't have to, but everyone on board has something that indicates that they are apart of the crew._ " Marco explained. She nodded in understanding; finally noticing the different ways the crew members showed that they were apart of the crew.

Marco, Ace and Luffy all went over to Whitebeard. Marco was the first to speak up explaining the situation to him. " _Do I have to call you pops?_ " She asked when Marco had finished. This earned her a confused look from Ace, Marco and Whitebeard. " _I already have a dad, so could I call you uncle instead?_ " She asked innocently, causing Whitebeard to laugh. " _Go ahead._ " He encouraged as he laughed. Both Marco and Ace joined in with Whitebeard's laughter, confusing Luffy. " _What's so funny?_ "

* * *

Thank you for your patience with this story and my absence.

I was wondering if Luffy should get a devil fruit, and if so, what kind?

Also if anyone has any ships that they would like to see in this story, then please tell me!


	16. Chapter 16: Devil Fruit

It had been about a week since Law had left Luffy onboard the Moby dick. She was disappointed and horrendously bored. " _Ace!_ " She whined for only the 15th time that hour. " _Your not the only one that has to get work done._ " He replied, not looking up from the paper work that he was doing. " _I should call Nami or something._ " She sighed, banging her head on the table.

A couple minutes later, Marco walked in to see the two siblings barely alive due to boredom. " _We're coming close to an island you two._ " He said, smirking. This instantly grabbed the attention of the siblings as Ace raced out the door, barely missing Marco while Luffy quickly followed after. Marco smiled before closing the door and following after them.

Luffy was the first to spot the island as she stood on the whale like figurehead. " _I can see it!_ " She squealed in excitement, trying not to bounce of the side of the figurehead. Ace joined in in the excitement, really glad that he'd been reunited with his sister again.

They soon approached the island and Luffy jumped and landed in the soft sand with out warning. " _Wait up!_ " Her brother called, but Marco had his hand firmly on his shoulder. " _You should know the regulations by now, second division commander._ " He warned and Ace froze before giving a nervous chuckle and sorting out the roles for his division.

Meanwhile, Luffy went on ahead, not listening to her brother as she dashed into the abandoned town up ahead. She marvelled at the white stone buildings; some of which had blue, round roofs. She slowed her pace so that she could study her surroundings. It was eerily quiet like a ghost town, not that it bothered Luffy.

Using her observational haki, she searched the area for any signs of life. There was nothing. Not even a single insect in the area. Luffy had to wonder if there was something that caused the lack of life, but there was not a single trace of violence.

When she turned the corner, she noticed an orchid of different fruit trees. Upon noticing a strange fruit, she promptly plucked it to have a closer inspection. After doing so, she realised that she was holding a devil fruit, though the kind was still to be determined. Satisfied with her find, she returned to the ship with a wide grin adorned on her face.

" _Ace! Guess what I found!_ " She called, jumping aboard the massive ship. " _I hope it's not a beetle or some type of bug._ " Ace shouted back before giving out the last of the orders to his division. She giggled before skipping over to her brother, the fruit behind her back. " _So what did you find?_ " He asked, a slight suspicion hanging in his expression. " _Tada!_ " She exclaimed, revealing the silver, pear shaped fruit. " _Where did you get a devil fruit?_ " Her brother asked in wonder. " _I found it!_ " She joyfully exclaimed, taking a massive effort not to jump up and down with glee.

" _Hey Luffy. What'cha got there?_ " A curious Marco asked when he spotted the two siblings. Luffy grinned widely as she showed the fruit to Marco. " _It looks strange. Kind of like mine did._ " Marco commented, earning confused looks from them. " _Well you know how my devil fruit was a mythical zoan type right? Well, the pattern on this one doesn't look like a logia. I'd say it was a zoan, but I can't say I've seen many zoan fruits._ " He explained.

Ace took into account what Marco had told them, and started to think. Not that that was a good idea. " _Well maybe we should figure out what fruit it is so you can decide what to do with it._ " Ace suggested after a moment of silence. Luffy tilted her head for a second before nodding. " _I can get the information department to help._ " She added before skipping off to find a transponder snail.

When she found one, she dialed her father and waited for a response. " _Who's this?_ " A familiar voice answered. " _Hey papa!_ " She exclaimed. " _Hey sweet, how's it going?_ " He asked. After a little bit of catching up, Luffy finally managed to tell Dragon about the devil fruit. " _We're at this island and I found a devil fruit. It's silver and has a star shaped pattern on it… I think._ " Luffy explained to her father. " _You think? Well that's very unusual for you to not know something while your looking at it._ " Her father teased, earning an annoyed whine from Luffy. " _Alright. I'll have the information department look into it for you."_ He replied, serious again.

 _"_ _Also. Zoro and the others seem to be getting restless here. Is it alright to send them on missions?_ " Dragon added. She thought about this for a bit before deciding. " _They have two years. Then we meet together at Sabaody._ " Luffy replied with a mischievous chuckle. Dragon knew the chuckle all too well and at this point didn't question what his daughter was doing this time.


	17. Chapter 17: The Copy-Copy Fruit

After much thought and many headaches later, Luffy decided that she'd eat the devil fruit even though she didn't know what it was. She picked up the silver fruit and decided to admire it before ingesting it. Taking a deep breath, she took a bite, only to wretch after doing so.

" _Hey Lu, what are you doing?_ " Ace asked as he barged in. It only took him a little bit to notice the bite mark in the fruit. " _Are you serious? What if it's some stupid power like rubber?_ " Ace blurted out, not even stopping to think about what he was saying. Luffy looked at the fruit again before she felt her chest sink. She didn't want a stupid power, but then again, it could be something awesome.

The ringing of a transponder snail interrupted the silence and Luffy decided to pick it up. " _Hey sweet pea. We got a conformation on the fruit you found. It's called the Copy-Copy fruit and it allows the user to copy the abilities of the last devil fruit user they touched. That's all the information on the fruit I'm afraid. I guess you can do some experimenting._ " Dragon explained to an absently listening Luffy. " _So if I touch Uncle Whitebeard, then I'll get his quacky power?_ " Luffy asked after a moment. " _Yes._ " Her father confirmed and Luffy began to chuckle mischievously.

Dragon just sighed and Ace knew he should step in. " _Don't worry, I'll watch her._ " Ace injected into the conversation between father and daughter. " _Oh is that you Ace? Good to hear from you, though I wish I could visit._ " Dragon replied, causing Ace to smile. " _Well I got to go now papa. Call you soon!_ " Luffy half sung, still pleased about her new power.

After hanging up, she turned to Ace and gave a cheeky smirk. " _What are you thinking?_ " Ace inquired, suspicious. With out warning Luffy tackled Ace and with a thud, she was on top of him. " _Lets see how this works._ " She giggled. With a little bit of concentration, her body caught fire. She screamed, getting off her brother and racing out the door. " _Help! I'm on fire!_ " She screeched.

Luffy didn't even notice Ace coming up behind her till he smacked her over the head. " _If it's my power, then you should be fine._ " He growled, still a little peeved at her for jumping on him. " _Really?_ " She asked before noticing that she wasn't getting burnt. " _You're right._ " She mused, now attempting to get the flames under control. " _What's with all the noise?_ " Izo asked as he came over. As he noticed the flames he turned to Ace with a scowl present on his face. " _Mind telling me why our sister is on fire?_ " He asked. " _Cousin to you._ " Ace corrected, though Izo only increased the intensity of his stare. " _I ate the copy-copy fruit and I now have Ace's power._ " Luffy interrupted, cooling Izo's temper. " _So what are you going to do now?_ " Izo asked out of curiosity. " _Well I don't know. I guess I should find a strong devil fruit and copy it so that I can train with it._ " Luffy replied, thinking as she spoke. " _You mean the fruit only can only copy one power at a time?_ " Ace asked with doubt lacing his voice. " _Who knows?_ " His sister replied with her usual grin and giggle.


End file.
